


All the Time in the World

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Sadness, jily angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: White brightness.That’s all Lily could see when she opened her eyes before immediately shutting them again, the intense light making her retinas tingle. She blinked her green eyes open softly the next time, allowing her surroundings to become more clear. She recognized the station—Kings Cross—but there was nobody around. No students rushing about to board the Hogwarts Express, no parents kissing their children goodbye. There was nothing. Nothing except the odd white light that seemed to cover everything.





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> jily angst  
I'm sorry

White brightness.

That’s all Lily could see when she opened her eyes before immediately shutting them again, the intense light making her retinas tingle. She blinked her green eyes open softly the next time, allowing her surroundings to become more clear. She recognized the station—Kings Cross—but there was nobody around. No students rushing about to board the Hogwarts Express, no parents kissing their children goodbye. There was nothing. Nothing except the odd white light that seemed to cover everything.

Lily sat up, her red hair fanning about her shoulders as she glanced around. This wasn’t right. What was she doing at Kings Cross? She wasn’t at Hogwarts anymore and Harry was far too young to be—

_Harry_.

Suddenly, the bright white light was gone, replaced with a jet of green as Lily shut her eyes, trying to remember. The Fidelus Charm. Traitor. Voldemort. Death. Dying. James and her. _Dying_.

Her eyes snapped open again as she stood up, frantically looking about for James. She had heard him fall, the noise echoed through her brain like some sick melody stuck in her head. He had to be here. He had to.

“Evans.” A voice called from down the platform. Lily whipped around, nearly giving herself whiplash as she spotted a tan, be-speckled man walking toward her. _James_.

She ran, faster than she ever ran before, and threw herself into his arms, clinging onto him for dear life. He held her back just as tightly, rubbing a hand through her hair and shushing her softly.

“Shhh, Lily. It’s okay…it’s okay.”

Lily didn’t realize she was crying until she pulled away from James’ embrace only to have his thumbs wiping across her cheeks. He was here with her. They had died. And their baby boy was all alone…

No. No he wouldn’t be alone. He had Sirius. Sirius would take him. He was Harry’s Godfather. Harry would be safe. And Remus would be there, too. Him and Sirius and maybe even Peter would—

_Peter_.

“No,” Lily sobbed, falling to her knees even as James tried to hold her up. It was Peter who had betrayed them. They had traded secret keepers last minute and it got them killed. And Sirius, oh Sirius, no one would know. They would think it was him. He would be killed or sent to Azkaban. Remus would be alone. Her _son_ would be left alone.

How did it all fall apart?

Lily couldn’t breathe. She gasped for air, desperate to push some down into her lungs but she couldn’t. She couldn’t stop feeling everyone’s pain, everyone’s sorrow. She couldn’t stop…

“Lily,” A soft but strong voice called her back, and she gazed up into her husbands wet eyes. He was smiling at her, sadly. He knew what she was thinking. He always knew.

And Lily found herself feeling infinitely more sad. Because why couldn’t they have more time? Why didn’t she realize how much she loved James Potter sooner? Oh, the time they could’ve had…

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m sorry that we’re out of time.”

“Oh, Lily,” James said, kneeling down next to her and taking her hand. She held on tight, wanting to grip onto his hand forever. “Look around.” She followed James’ gaze, noticing that the station seemed to go on forever. That the white light was still shining bright. That the two of them were sitting there, mourning, and grieving for their son and their friends. But they were there together. Just as they should be.

“We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading   
comments and kudos are always appreciated   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
